


Part 11 The Scent of a Man

by xxxRIPLEYxxx



Series: The Princes of Midgard [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Avenger Loki, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Everyone is kind of ok right now, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Possessive Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx
Summary: A line of men's products based on the scents of Captain America, Loki, and the Winter Soldier? How could that not be fun? Our men have been through a lot of physical and mental torture, angst, anxiety, and pain, and they deserve a night of fun and relaxation. It almost happens the way it's supposed to.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Lok/Steve/Bucky, Loki/Steve Rogers
Series: The Princes of Midgard [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469486
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	Part 11 The Scent of a Man

**Author's Note:**

> I know this poly ship is not as popular as many of these guys' others, but I'm on a mission to change that. If you like Stoki, Stucky, or Lucky, maybe give this a chance. I'll probably keep writing it even if it doesn't have a big fandom, because I personally love it. I seem to have a knack for loving the less popular ones, and I'm not giving it up. I'm a masochist. What can I say?
> 
> For those of you who have been reading and following since the beginning, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. If you're just now picking this up, I hope you like it enough to stick with it.
> 
> Special thanks to Winters doll for brainstorming this idea with me.
> 
> Thanks to Aivelin for the wonderful art. Check out his work on [Tumblr](http://aivelin.tumblr.com)

In the end, they decided not to come out to the world; at least, not yet. Steve wanted to. Very much wanted to. But, he was outvoted when both Loki and Bucky refused, maintaining that the homosexuality issue aside, Captain America’s reputation should not be sullied by romantic associations with two known criminals of somewhat ambiguous legal status. It was only because they were under Tony’s auspices and nominal control that they were allowed to have the freedom they had, and neither wanted to jeopardize Steve’s position. It was already under scrutiny after he’d refused to sign the Sokovia Accords and the resulting fallout was still causing him strained relations with the government in general.

Loki and James had to keep up the appearance, at least, of living under Tony’s roof.Steve loved his house in Brooklyn and didn’t want to give it up, and Loki felt the same about his house in Germany. Even with Loki being able to teleport them, it was getting a little frantic trying to spend time all together. Plus, Steve spent a fair amount of time traveling around for his charity work, doing PR for LBGTQ equal rights and animal rescue, among others. It was difficult enough for _two_ superhumans to maintain a somewhat secret relationship, let alone _three_.

So, when Tony asked to meet with all three of them and cryptically implied there might be some fun involved, as well as possibly paving the way for Bucky and Loki to integrate into society, they eagerly accepted.They were sitting in one of Stark’s small conference rooms when he arrived, ushering Pepper Potts in with him.

“Good afternoon, gentlemen. Glad to see you all looking so healthy and happy,” Pepper smiled at them and Tony gave them a look like a cat who was about to start playing with three mice he’d just cornered.

He slid into the chair next to Steve and Pepper sat next to Loki.

 _Well. That is a little...unexpected_. _I suppose I’m a better choice than James, as far as she’s concerned_.

Although, he hadn’t gotten any inkling that she continued to hold much of a grudge against either of them at this point. Probably due to Stark.He wondered if she knew about Tony and his...playtimes. Very likely, as she and Tony were still close, even though they were no longer together, as such. A small part of him (the selfish part) rather enjoyed knowing that he’d had three of the four other people in this room. A fleeting thought would have made him blush, if he’d been prone to that.

_I wonder if I could have her, too, if I tried. Not that I would, now._

He was glad he didn’t share Steve’s proclivity for turning pink, and abruptly turned his attention back to Stark.

“As you know, Ms. Potts still does a lot of the heavy lifting at Stark Industries, but she’s also been working at a hobby of her own, which has become something of a not-so-small business. You may have heard of PeeP?”

Bucky and Loki looked at each other blankly. Steve had heard of it, but as far as he knew, it was a cosmetics and cologne company.

“Thank you for agreeing to meet. I have a business proposition for you that could be mutually profitable for all of us, in more ways than just money.”

She paused, waiting for reactions, but there were none.

“As we all know, you three are the only, for lack of a better term, _superhumans,_ who are well-known to the public and to whom I have relatively easy access, since Thor spends a lot of his time off Earth now. We want to start a line of men’s colognes, after-shaves, deodorants, etcetera, based on your pheromones.”

Bucky guffawed loudly, Loki’s lips twisted up at the corners while he shook his head, and Steve just looked dumbfounded.

“You _what_?” asked Bucky, still snorting with laughter.

Pepper managed a completely professional expression with just a hint of a suppressed chuckle.

“You heard me. You three are perfect for this. On one hand, the heroic essence of righteous American truth and justice, and on the other—the bad boys. Women love both, and men will go for whatever women love. Especially with the added element of _super_ added to the mix. Our chemists believe they can duplicate the _super pheromone_ effect that might actually make men seem more attractive.”

“Ridiculous,” said Steve.

“Fucking hilarious,” said Bucky.

“Plausible,” said Loki.

“What the fuck, Loki?” James glared at him suspiciously.

“What d’you mean _plausible_?”

“How long have I been telling you two what your scents do to me? They’re powerful. Pheromones are—were—commonly used for that purpose on Asgard. It is possible, if I were ever to agree to such a thing, which is unlikely.” 

“Why is that?” asked Pepper.

“Because I don’t think Midgard should have access to my DNA. Or Steve’s or James’,for that matter. No telling what they would do with it,” Loki said ominously.

Tony and Pepper exchanged knowing looks.

“Loki. We’ve already got it. We’ve had it for years, ever since you bled all over the floor of my penthouse after the Hulk-smash. We’ve had blood samples from Rogers for years, and Barnes, too. You’re all immortalized in liquid nitrogen.”

“Then, what is this meeting even for?” Steve sounded wary.

Pepper sighed patiently and pressed on. 

”Besides the legal implications, we’d love your endorsements on this. And, just think of what this could do for you. If this takes off, Loki and Winter Soldier become household names, and not in a threatening context. In a good way.”

“It sounds like you’ve thought this out for awhile.”

“Yes, Mr. Barnes, we have. We already have names for the scents: ‘Captain,’ ‘Loki,’ and ‘Winter.’ Distinctive, unique, and each with its own elements of attraction. If you put your names on these, I can almost guarantee that, within a year, you’ll be getting invited to the best parties and politicians will be asking to meet you. You’re all already famous. Or infamous. Think what you could do with that. You could be seen in public together without people shitting their pants. Figuratively speaking, probably.”

“So, you’ve had our DNA for years,” Loki said, shaking his head.

Of course, he should have guessed as much. Why _wouldn’t_ they have it? It would make sense as an insurance policy, if nothing else. What if the wayward god or the brainwashed super-soldier decided to turn against them? And, Steve...certainly, they would want to duplicate the serum, and his blood would make it far easier. Why hadn’t they done it already? That was something they needed to look into later.

“Suppose we agree. Why does it sound like there’s something you aren’t saying?”

Pepper looked a little sheepish, but her tone was an effort at lightening the mood.

“Because we don’t need blood to make cologne. We need your scents, and that comes mainly from three fluids that...aren’t blood. We want your sweat, your semen, and your urine.”

“You have got to be fucking kidding!”

Bucky was about to collapse on the floor laughing, with Steve and Loki not far behind.

“Oh, God...Tony. Pepper. Great prank. I didn’t even know it was April yet. But, thanks for the laugh.”

Steve was trying hard not to snort and only partly succeeding. The three of them started to walk out when Tony stopped them.

“Yeah, laugh it up, fuckers. I know it’s funny, but think about it. It could be a really easy solution to a difficult problem for you. And it would make Pepper very happy. Don’t just dismiss it.”

Steve put a hand on Tony’s shoulder, laughter slipping away as he realized Tony was serious.

“Ok. I promise we’ll talk about it. But, that’s all I can promise.”

*****

“Holy shit, Steve. You really want to do this? Your name and face on a bottle of men’s cologne?” Bucky was incredulous.

“Why not? It might be worth it. A lot of people see your faces on a bottle of cologne, and before you know it, they forget the past. All they want is to smell like you so women like them better. You’ve both already been seen helping Tony against bad guys a few times, right? Maybe this is just what we need to get you out of the shadows and into the light, so to speak. What do _you_ think, Loki?”

“Ha. Of course, my Captain. A little cologne should mask the stench of all the corpses James and I have left behind.”

He lowered his head and looked at Steve through his eyelashes.

“But, if you really want to do this, I’ll do it. James?”

“Yeah, ok. It would be nice not to have to hide all the time.”

“And just think of how much fun we can have collecting samples from each other,” Loki grinned.

It wasn’t as much fun as he’d hoped. It wasn’t really _fun_ at all. They had to provide the samples individually at the lab, first by running on treadmills to collect sweat, then urinating and masturbating into plastic cups in separate bathrooms. Three times each.

(In case these are burning questions for anyone, the average speed and time a superhuman needs to run in order to break a measurable amount of sweat? Around 50 km/hr (31 mph) for two minutes. The lab had to have special treadmills custom-made to go that fast. Average noticeable smell of superhuman urine? Much more pungent than a normal human, if the lab technician’s reaction when opening the container is to be counted. This is presumably due to about twice the amount of testosterone than a human male. Average amount of semen per ejaculate for an average human male? Three cc’s. Average for a 105-year-old superhuman who is biologically about 35?Nine cc’s. Average for Loki? Thirteen cc’s—this last number prompting Bucky to say ‘See? I knew it. You _are_ an animal.’ Average refractory period for a superhuman? About five minutes. Average for Loki? About three-and-a-half minutes. Just in case you were wondering).

After all was said, done, and analyzed, Pepper gave them the results:

‘ _Captain_ ’ would be based on Steve’s semen.

‘ _Winter_ ’ would be based on Bucky’s urine.

‘ _Loki_ ’ would be based on Loki’s sweat.

Pepper smiled expectantly.

“What do you think, boys? We’re ready to go into production. Photoshoot for the packaging is day after tomorrow, so show up well-rested. Steve, we want you in uniform; James in black tactical pants, black T-shirt and boots; and Loki in that black suit.”

“Why does Steve get sperm and I get urine?” James huffed. Steve chuckled, trying not to snort.

“Because that’s where your pheromones are the most concentrated. It just worked out that way. Think of yourself as a big, handsome tiger marking your territory. No other tiger will fuck with you,” Pepper said evenly, with just a slight upturn of the corners of her mouth.

“Is that gonna be on the packaging?”

“Oh, absolutely. When we introduced a scented candle recently, it was based on the pheromones from my own vaginal fluid. It’s a surprisingly good marketing strategy. They sold out in the first two weeks.”

They all stared at her, wondering if this whole thing had been an elaborate prank to start with.

“You’re joking, right?”

“I wouldn’t joke about something like this, Steve. It’s business.”

“Oh, my _fucking_ _God_ ,” muttered Bucky, not quite to himself.

*****

Pepper and Tony were waiting for them when the elevator doors opened, and all three of them noticed the hitch in Tony’s breath when he saw them. And, probably smelled them, too, since they were all wearing their own scents.

Loki, tall and slim and elegant as always, oozing calm confidence.

 _Does he look even taller than usual tonight?_ _Always impeccable, even when he’s tying you up and whipping your ass with a cane._

Steve, chest and thighs filling out his uniform perfectly, already starting to blush a little.

_Shit. How can anyone that physically powerful look so goddam cute and adorable?_

Bucky, hair slicked back, the vein in his right biceps visible and his metal arm gleaming in the light.

 _Dangerous. That’s what they should have named_ his _cologne._

Tony shook his head to clear it. Not the time or place for those kinds of thoughts. He and Pepper ushered them through an archway into the main room, which was already packed with guests. Tony tinked a spoon against a whisky glass until conversation stopped, then bowed to Pepper, who cleared her throat only once to be sure all eyes were on her.

“Ladies and gentlemen, time to meet the men of the hour. Let’s give a big round of applause for the faces of our new line of men’s cologne.”

There was silence for a moment, as if they couldn’t believe these semi-legendary characters were actually standing in front of them, all together, in Iron Man’s home. Loki kept his face blank, but feared for a moment that his and James’ presence would be...less than well-received.

 _I knew this wouldn’t work. No one wants to see_ us _standing next to Captain America._

And, then, the room exploded into applause and animated talking. There might have been a few doubtful faces, but Pepper had chosen her guests carefully. Most of the men stepped forward to shake their hands and the women...just wanted to touch—a hand, an arm; a few bold ones laying a hand on their chests. In a matter of moments, the party was _on,_ and Tony stepped up and pressed glasses of amber liquid into their hands.

“A special surprise from Thor, from his private stash of Asgardian Ale. He guaranteed me you’d feel the effects, so be careful. Can’t have Pepper’s poster-boys falling down drunk.”

Loki raised his glass to Tony, drained half of it, and nodded to the other two. It would, at the very least, relax them a little.

*****

“Christ, what a shindig. I’ve never seen so many bigwigs in one place. That woman over there looks like Lauren Bacall, and that guy looks like Clark Gable,” said Bucky.

“God, Buck. I thought _I_ was the one who sounded like an old man.”

Steve shook his head and walked away, sipping his ale carefully.

Loki was a little bewildered. James had pointed out celebrity after celebrity and he’d had no idea who any of them were, except Beyoncé. He remembered meeting her once when she stopped by Tony’s with Pepper. But, he had been raised as a Prince in a court that had entertained the elite of many species and Realms, and he knew how to interact with these people. Ask them questions about themselves and they’ll think you charming. He was speaking with two men who seemed extraordinarily interested in his fashion choices when a striking redhead in a gold floor-length dress approached him, and he summoned his brightest smile.

He needed to be nice and play well with others tonight, but he was having trouble keeping his eyes off the circle of women forming around James. It made his hackles go up and he barely restrained the urge to project a thought into all their minds: _Don’t touch him—he’s mine._ He couldn’t even see Steve, but perhaps that was for the best. He might not be able to handle seeing both of them being pawed at by strange women—and a few men, and that was worse.

“So, you’re the infamous Loki. I love your scent—your cologne, I mean. It’s quite...stimulating. I’m sure I’ll be buying a lot of it for my male friends.”

She played with the ends of her hair, twirling a strand around her finger, and cocked her head.

“And, I’m certain a lovely creature such as yourself has an army of admirers. So, thank you,” said Loki, with a gallant bow.

“Not as big as yours,” she smiled coyly, ignoring the two men he’d been speaking to and moving well inside his personal space.His eyebrows lifted in mild surprise.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You know. Loki’s Army. Even before this cologne came out. Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

“I assure you, I’m never guilty of false modesty. I—“

He cut his sentence off when he saw James striding towards him purposefully.

“Loki. I need to talk to you. In private. Hello, Cassandra. I see you found him,” Bucky said with a slightly icy tone, taking Loki by the arm and guiding him away towards the kitchen.

“Why, James. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were a little jealous,” Loki smirked at him.

“That woman. She’s a predator. They all are. All they want is sex.”

By that time, they were standing in front of a kitchen pantry—a very familiar one—and James opened it, shoving Loki into it none too gently. It smelled faintly of spices and herbs. 

“You remembered! The night the Sanchez sisters found us in this pantry. As I recall, though, you couldn’t wait to get out of here when you saw Claudia. Left me here on my knees,” said Loki archly.

“Yeah, well...we both know that was because of _her_ mutant pheromones. That’s what made me think about it. This whole damn thing tonight is about pheromones, isn’t it?”

He grabbed the back of Loki’s neck, pulling him forward into a rough kiss.

“James, what is—“

Before he could get the rest of the words out, James had twisted him around and pushed him up against a rack of canned goods, metal hand opening his belt, his zipper, and then pulling his trousers down to mid-thigh. He couldn’t find it in himself to resist, though.

“Lube,” said Bucky, as a metal finger started to push its way inside. Loki obliged and let James’ finger work its way in and his hands gripped the edges of the metal rack to keep from having his face shoved into the wire bars. That finger felt good, but, was this really the time?

“James, I don’t even know—“

“You look so goddam _hot_ in that black suit, and all that woman wantsis your dick in her. That’s what they all want. That’s for _me_ , not her.”

Pepper had insisted that they all wear the exact same clothing they’d worn for the photo shoot—the same as the photos on the labels, and, to Loki’s surprise, the black suit had been commented on by many people, most of them women.

“ _Loki’s Army_. What the _fuck_? I’ll show her _Army_. More lube.”

“I have no idea what she’s— _ahh...oh._ ” Loki melted back against him as he shoved the head of his cock all the way inside and then stopped.

“How many times have you told me that I _belong_ to you? Well, it goes both ways. You belong to _me_ , too. Not to _Loki’s Goddam Army_.”

Bucky grabbed Loki’s erection with his metal hand and squeezed it while he began to move inside him, and Loki was so taken aback, he was nearly lost for words. Nearly.

“ _James_...I...really _love_...this _possessive_ side of you...but, I—-“

“Good. Because that’s what you’ve got right now. So, just shut up and come.”

“ _Yes...sir._ ”  
  
Loki smiled breathlessly and did as he was told, a whole new realm of possibilities opening up in his imagination.

*****

Loki used magic to clean them up, then made sure all his bits and pieces were neatly tucked and smoothed. He pulled his hair back into a loose ponytail, leaving a few strands down to frame his face. That was more for Steve than anyone, because he liked Loki’s hair dry and wavy.He kissed James softly and opened the pantry door, cracking it open an inch and looking around before stepping out.

“Maybe this is where the term ‘coming out of the closet’ comes from,” said James sardonically.

“Is that really an Earth term? Funny, I suppose, but I _am_ tired of Steve having to worry about being seen with us. I hope all this is worth it in the end.”

 _Is it really possible for us to not be seen as threats? And what in the name of Asgard is Loki’s Army?Is_ that _a threat?_

He had not been aware of any para-military group using his name, but anything was possible, because these humans had odd fame fetishes. He’d ask for more details later. He sighed and squeezed James’ hand.

“All right, James. Go mingle and be charming.And, by that I mainly mean don’t frighten anyone.”

Loki lifted his chin, turned, and strode away as if he were going into battle. Bucky decided he needed to locate Steve, and it didn’t take long. He was in his Captain America uniform, after all, and he just had to spot the flashes of blue-and-red clothing and blond-ish hair in the middle of a group of people.

Steve had never been much for making small talk with strangers, and gave Bucky a grateful look when he pushed through the crowd and took his arm.

”Sorry, ladies and gentlemen, I need to steal Captain Rogers away from you for a few minutes,” he said apologetically, guiding Steve away and towards the kitchen.

“Oh, my God. It’s him. It’s the Winter Soldier. He looks...dangerous,” one woman whispered, her voice low and husky.

Bucky ignored the comments and kept walking, pulling Steve along with him. 

“Hey, Buck! Thanks for rescuing me. That was getting a little intense. Although, you know...your urine is apparently very popular. I heard a lot about it.”

Steve’s expression was deadpan, but Bucky knew when he was being baited and did not respond. He opened the pantry door and shoved Steve inside.

“What—? What is this all about, Buck? A kitchen closet? Really?”

“Yes, really.”

He pushed Steve back against the same rack of canned goods he’d jammed Loki into and dropped to his knees.

“Will you pull down that uniform or do I have to rip it off? You know I can.”

Tony had made it for him with Vibranium that threaded through it like Carbon fiber, just like Bucky’s own new tactical vest. He wasn’t actually one hundred percent certain he _could_ tear it, but he was betting Steve wouldn’t make him try.

“Umm...what’re you doing, Buck? Isn’t this kind of...bad timing?”

“On the contrary. Perfect timing. Lose the uniform.”

Steve pulled down the nearly-invisible zipper, peeled out of the sleeves, and forced the top half of the outfit down around his hips, looking a little confused. But, also feeling more than a little aroused, hiding in a kitchen pantry with Bucky. Weird. He could feel blood rushing between his legs and looked down, surprised at how hard he was already, and he felt a flush of warmth in his cheeks as Bucky’s eyes met his.

“God, Steve, I love your cock. The idea of anyone else besides me or Loki touching it just...makes me... _angry_.”

Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair, erection filling even more as hot breath blew across the sensitive skin.

“No one else is going to touch it, Buck. I promise. Only you and Loki.”

Cool metal fingers gently cupped his balls and warm lips kissed his cockhead, tongue running around the ridge. His eyes closed and a moan louder than he’d intended slipped out.

“Might be kind of fun to see if I can make you loud enough for someone to hear,” Bucky whispered.

“I thought you didn’t want other people to know yet.”

“Right now, I kinda don’t care. I just want your cock in my mouth and to feel you come for me.”

Steve’s head slammed back against a can of black beans when Bucky sucked his entire length into his mouth, burying his nose in the soft brown triangle of hair.

“ _Oh...God...Buck._ It won’t take long, with you doing that...”

Bucky hummed around him and sent a warm tingle all the way up his spine, then pulled back momentarily.

“I think I’m starting to smell your pheromones,” he grinned, then sucked Steve all the way back in.

Bucky was more aware than ever of the musky scent that made his own cock hard. He did love the smell of Steve’s sweat as much as he did Loki’s, and the taste of his pre-cum was everything the cologne promised. He hollowed his cheeks with suction and pulled Steve all the way to the back of his throat. He wasn’t usually able to do that, but tonight he was a man on a mission. The Asgardian Ale probably didn’t hurt to deaden his gag reflex a little, either.

Steve’s moans got louder and louder, until he slapped a hand over his own mouth to keep from yelling when he came.

_Oh, God...what just happened? Do I have a hiding-in-public-places kink now?_

“Wow...that was...amazing, Buck. I thought only Loki could do that—that thing with your throat.”

“For you, Steve, all things are possible, I guess.”

He stood up and helped Steve get back into his uniform.

_Huh. Well, this way there isn’t anything to clean up, is there?_

Except now his own cock was leaking again, because he’d been so turned on. He ignored it and kissed Steve before opening the door a little to make sure they were still alone. They had both just stepped out when a woman in a serving uniform came in to refill a tray of hors d’oeuvres from the refrigerator. They pretended to be engrossed in the art work on the kitchen wall, but Steve felt himself flushing pink, certain she must have guessed _something_.

“Yeah, Tony isn’t much of an art connoisseur, so I’m pretty sure Pepper bought this one.” Steve tried to sound casual as they sauntered back into the main room.

“Ok, I guess I’d better go talk to a few more people, at least,” said Bucky, giving Steve’s hand a quick squeeze.

But, Steve had other ideas. He’d already talked to quite a few people.

_Hmm. Where the hell is Loki?_

He found him in the middle of a group of men and women, all of whom appeared to be hanging on his every word, and he seemed to be enjoying himself, a second glass of Asgardian Ale in his hand.

_Well, I guess that’s the reason they call him ‘Silver Tongue.’ Or, the reason they know about, anyway._

He very nearly left Loki alone to enjoy being the center of attention that was not at the business end of a weapon, for once. But, just looking at him with his hair the way Steve liked it and that tailored suit making his legs look even longer...well...no. He couldn’t resist. He edged up to the outside of the group and listened to Loki finish a story—something about almost being eaten by a dragon on Asgard. Everyone laughed and Steve waved at him, pulling his attention away from a redhead in a gold dress, and she did not look happy when Loki stepped away toward Steve.

“Loki, we need you over here to settle a bet,” he said in a louder-than-necessary voice, and subtly put a hand on his elbow to guide him towards the kitchen.

Loki already had a sneaking suspicion where this was going.

“Did James drag you into this closet, too?”

Steve blushed.

“Yeah. He did. Surprisingly fun, too; like we were getting away with something, which, I guess we were. Come on.”

Loki sighed and let himself be pushed into the closet again, this time with Steve going to his knees.

 _Well...how could I say no_ _to this?_

He had a pleasant buzz going from the ale and Steve looked absolutely delectable, gazing up at him, pupils dilated and lips still slightly swollen and pink from his own orgasm and from kissing James.He’d never gotten a blowjob from Captain America while he was in uniform, and _oh_...did that ever make him instantly hard. As soon as Steve unbuckled his belt and unzipped him, his cock nearly sprung out on its own.

“ _Steve...oh—_ “

He couldn’t even finish the thought, because Steve’s hand squeezed tight, and he licked the tip, keeping eye contact.

 _“Ahh...Steve,_ ” he moaned, a little louder this time, as soft, warm lips wrapped around him.

 _“Hmmmm?”_ The vibration alone almost made Loki’s knees buckle, but Steve was doing so much more than that, now. One hand was cupped around his balls, squeezing gently—

_—he knows I can handle much more than that—I want more than that—_

The pressure increased substantially and so did the suction. Loki didn’t want to tear his sight away from Steve in his uniform sucking him in as far as he could, but it was almost too much. He was fighting to keep from closing his eyes and throwing his head back and—

“ _AH...STEVE_...” he heard his own voice reverberate through the closet.

_Too loud. Too loud..._

Steve slowed for a moment so Loki could get control of himself, but it was not an easy task. He was breathing hard, just on the edge, and he was so sensitive that almost _anything_ would push him over. Steve squeezed the base of his cock while his mouth sucked the head, and Loki lost it. One hand buried in Steve’s hair, one fist smacked the closet door, and he gushed a mouthful of cum into Steve, biting his lower lip to keep from screaming.

Suddenly, the closet door opened and a bright flash blinded them.

For two super beings with faster reflexes than a cat, it seemed to take an excruciatingly long time to recover—like slow motion. Steve scrambled to his feet, wiping his mouth with the back of a hand while Loki stuffed himself back in his trousers and zipped up. He leapt out of the closet in front of Steve, blocking him from view. His voice trembled with anger, but he managed to speak in a stage whisper.

“What in the hell do you think you’re doing, invading people’s privacy like that? Hand over your phone. Now.”

It was Cassandra, looking more than proud of herself, twirling her hair around her finger again, and that annoyed Loki even more. 

“Nope. No way. I knew it. I saw you two headed in here, looking all cozy together, and I’ve been out here the whole time. Don’t worry, no one else came in, but you should really work on the ‘being quiet’ part. That didn’t work out too well did it?”

As if on perfect cue, Bucky came bursting through the door carrying three glasses, and stopped dead in his tracks.

“Oh, shit...”

“Shit indeed, James,” said Loki, still fuming.

“I brought you some more ale...I was pretty sure this is where you’d be when I couldn’t find either of you.”

Steve was making silent cutting motions across his throat, but Bucky couldn’t see him, and then it dawned on him that he’d given away that _he_ was part of this, too.

_“Shit shit shit shit.”_

“I’m giving you one last chance to hand over your phone so I can delete that photo,” said Loki, a sharp edge in his voice.

“No sir. Not gonna happen.”

Loki’s left thumb and forefinger rubbed together lightly, and the phone burst into flames. She yelped and dropped it.

“Fuck!” She glared daggers at Loki.

“I gave you two chances. Did you forget who I am, dear girl?” 

“Don’t you ‘dear’ me, you big jerk. That would have been the best party memento I’ve ever had in my entire life.”

“Ok, that’s enough. You can’t protect me forever, Loki,” said Steve, pushing him out of the way to stand next to him. Bucky handed each of them a glass of ale and they faced her.

“It seems we’re at an impasse, Ms....what was your name again?” asked Loki.

“Elliot. Cassandra Elliot.”

Loki turned to Steve, opening both hands and raising an eyebrow.

“You know I can...”

“ _No_. No, I’m not letting you get in her head and tamper with her memory. I can’t.”

“What do you suggest, then, Steve? We’re not letting this get out. Not _this_ way,” said Bucky.

“Guys, I don’t think you get it. I love all of you, and I’m the literal general of Loki’s Army. Self-appointed, but the title is real just the same,” she grinned.

_There’s that term again._

“What _is_ Loki’s Army? Are you planning some sort of coup in my name? Is that what this is about? Because, I swear to you by all the gods of Asgard that I will fight whoever Captain Rogers says to fight. I’m on his side, now. And, so is the Winter Soldier.”

“You honestly don’t know? You don’t know you have millions of fans all over the world? Not as many as Captain America or Iron Man, but at least as many as your brother. So does the Winter Soldier. Loki’s Army is just a name for all the people who love you.”

Loki was dumbstruck. Speechless, for once in his life.

_People who love me? How is that possible? I attacked Earth and people died. James killed innocent people. He killed Tony’s parents._

“That’s...that’s not possible.”

“Well, now that your face and Bucky’s face are plastered all over bottles of men’s cologne, you’d better believe it’s possible. And I’m gonna help you.”

“Help us what?” asked Steve.

“Help the world understand that they aren’t the bad guys anymore. ‘ _Bad boys_ ,’ yes, but not the bad guys. You follow?”

“It sort of makes sense in a weird way.”

“And I don’t really _want_ to tell anyone about your...relationship, because I believe that’s a personal decision. It’s not my story to tell.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed as he shot her a sideways glare.

“And, what do you want in return for your silence?”

“I want to be a part of it. History in the making. I want you—all of you.”

Loki rolled his eyes and laughed out loud.

“Ms. Elliot, if I take your meaning correctly, you could not survive _all_ of us. _We_ would kill you. Not on purpose, but you would likely die.”

She shrugged.

“You might be underestimating me or overestimating yourselves, but it doesn’t have to be all three of you at once. One at a time works for me.”

They just looked at each other, none of them having any idea how to respond to that. Finally, Bucky took a deep breath and spoke up.

“Ms. Elliot, would you care to have dinner with me tomorrow night?”

“You don’t have to buy me dinner. I’ve already said yes.”

“Maybe not, but it would help me. I need a little time to get over the ‘blackmail’ part.”

“Don’t be silly. It’s not blackmail; it’s just a quid pro quo. But, sure, you can pick me up at eight. I have an idea I’d like to run by you, and I’ll text you my...oh, wait...I can’t.”

She glared at Loki.

He huffed his cheeks out, summoned a piece of paper and a dull pencil, and handed them to her.

“Thank you. We can talk about a new phone on _our_ date. Good thing I have a spare. It’s been a pleasure, boys. See you soon.”

She turned on her heel and strode out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> So, our boys finally get a break that will work out for them in the long run. Maybe.
> 
> Title reference: “The Scent of a Woman.” 1992. Starring Al Pacino.


End file.
